Mourning
by Geeqad
Summary: Following the death of the symbol of peace, a small funeral is held for those deemed worthy of attending.


**Taking the angst route with this one – it's got some fluff in there somewhere if you look hard enough, but mostly I had a really angsty idea and** _ **needed**_ **to write something about it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

Rain.

Cold. Unfeeling. Relentless.

It continued to beat down on the forms of those present, those who were mourning.

Mourning for the death of All Might.

The figures of those attending his funeral could be seen through the downpour, all of them barely seeming to register the downpour as they continued to look in disbelief at the casket containing the former number one hero as it slowly lowered into the ground, a decorative grave marking its position.

 _Toshinori Yagi (All Might)._

 _The world symbol of peace._

A select few were able to attend the funeral itself, since the official send-off had already been televised. The likes of Eraserhead, Nezu, Gran Torino and Tsukauchi could be seen, their heads all bowed, respecting the man before them as he continued to be lowered. Only a few of his students were attending themselves, those being Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki, Mina Ashido and Izuku Midoriya.

Bakugou could be seen to have his face turned away from the coffin, a pained expression donning his face as he refused to believe that the source of his heroic ideals was dead. As the tears continued to stream down his face, he was secretly thankful that the rain was so intense, as it would be able to hide his weakness in this moment of sorrow.

Todoroki's head was bowed, looking towards the ground, his expression as blank as ever. However, if one had been looking closely at his expression, one would be able to see how his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his teeth were grit and he was shaking slightly, with tears threatening to trickle down his face.

Mina was openly sobbing as she held onto her boyfriend's arm. She'd only been invited because of Izuku's relationship with All Might, and her respective relationship with the boy, but she'd graciously accepted, thinking that she'd need to be there for her boyfriend in the case that he became distraught or needed someone to lean on.

Much to her surprise however, Izuku wasn't crying.

There wasn't a determined expression vowing to capture the villain responsible for this.

There wasn't the most pained expression known to man as he sobbed until he was physically unable to.

There was nothing.

Like staring into the dead eyes of a fish.

He merely stood there, with no expression on his face as he watched the coffin, seemingly in disbelief as they began to bury him. There was simply…

Nothing.

And it scared Mina a little.

She'd anticipated Izuku being distressed, she'd imagined him being in pain, she'd even imagined him swearing to take up the mantle he'd left behind.

But there was nothing.

And Mina couldn't help but worry.

* * *

"Izuku?"

Said boy barely responded to his name as he looked up to his girlfriend, now drying her hair with her towel. They were sat in her bedroom, all the colourful objects and doodads that lines every surface seeming much greyer given the circumstances.

"Hey…" She muttered, offering him a towel, "You'll get a cold if you don't dry yourself off…"

In response, he only dropped his head, looking towards his lap. Mina gently unwrapped the towel and placed it on his head as she began to dry his hair.

They remained in silence for several moments, only the sound of the rain slamming against the window filling the room as it served as a reminder as to the event that they'd been to earlier that day, further seeming to bring down Izuku's mood.

"It's… it's okay to cry." Mina offered, lifting the towel from his head, causing him to make eye contact with her for the first time in what felt like an age.

He lowered his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her abdomen as he held her close, prompting her to gently stroke his head.

"I…" he spoke gently, muffled slightly by her clothes, "I just…" Tears streamed from his eyes, soaking her top. She barely paid it any mind as she continued to comfort him, gently stroking his hair.

"I know…" She muttered in response, hoping to provide some comfort to the boy as he continued to let his feelings loose.

She continued to stroke his hair as he wailed, tears beginning to well up in her own eyes, both attempting to offer some semblance of comfort in their times of need.

* * *

 **Dark.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, wanted to try my hand at some angst for once since it's something I don't really dabble in much (I mean there was that one time but we don't talk about that).**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
